


Everything has History

by Oakwyrm



Series: Siblings: Extended Edition [2]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Fae, Apples, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Gun Violence, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: An apple is such a small thing. An innocent looking little fruit, sitting in the palm of your hand. But everything has its' history and even small things can cause pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> History of the apple thing in chapter 12 of Siblings. Because I decided that if the TI discord was going to make me do this thing then, dammit, it would be a _thing_.

Thog, Crown Prince of the Faerie Realm, Lord of the Shrouded Isles, First of his Name and so on and so forth was entirely done with the court. He could stand occasionally showing up to evening court. Especially since he could get away with doing it so infrequently. But grand balls, however? That was where he drew the line.

They were far too long and the people who attended them were far too annoying for him to put up with for any length of time. Most of the balls the Queen hosted he could worm his way out of attending. His birthday celebration was another matter. He had to at least show up and pretend to enjoy the festivities. Most annoyingly, though, was that since it was his birthday he wasn't likely to get a chance to sneak away.

Luckily for him he had managed to get some little time to himself. Out on one of the balconies he leaned against the railing. He didn't care that is was freezing, he didn't care that he was resting his crossed arms in snow and ice or that he could see the breath in front of his face. It was quiet out here and that was what mattered.

He had always liked the winter. It was clean and cold, crisp mornings and vast expanses of untouched snow. It was also blizzards and biting cold and roaring fires but Thog had never been one for the roaring fires. What he liked about winter was the cleansing cold. How the world slept as the nights grew longer and the stars shone brighter in the cold night air.

“Why Thog what's the matter?” Cyneweard's voice made him frown and he turned his head to see two of the triplets standing shoulder to shoulder. It didn't surprise him in the least that Cynbel had not joined them.

“I'd almost say he isn't enjoying the party, brother,” Eoforwine said. Thog groaned. On his own Eoforwine was fine, but put him in the same room as Cyneweard and they were more trouble than Thog cared to deal with.

“Fuck off,” he said. Eoforwine and Cyneweard exchanged a look before backing away. They knew him well enough to know when he was serious in his rejection of company. Or rather when he was more serious than usual.

“Have it your way, brother,” they said in unison. Thog returned his gaze to the fields of untouched snow bellow him. He breathed out, observing the vapour that rose into the air.

He could vaguely hear the sound of music from the ballroom bellow him but the balcony door did a good job of dampening the noise of chatter. It was almost pleasant to be out here like this. If it hadn't been for the fact that he knew he would have to go back in sooner of later it would probably have been entirely pleasant.

He turned and looked at the door, sighing once before beginning to move towards it. He reached to the door knob but never got the chance to turn it as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the night.

His first thought was the his side was on fire. The bullet had landed on the side of his abdomen but there was something wrong. More than the fact that he had just gotten shot. He clutched at his side as he fell to his knees, breathing laboured.

He was burning from the inside out.

Why was he burning? His eyes widened, a feeling of panic beginning to cloud his mind. _Iron_.

He cursed, tearing open his shirt to get at the wound. If he didn't get the bullet out it would kill him. It might have done that even had he not had the misfortune of Fae blood but as it now stood there was no doubt that he would die if he didn't get it out.

His breath hissed out through his teeth as he dug into the wound. He cursed as his vision began to blur but he continued to search. He felt for a second like his fingers had touched a hot stove as he found the bullet and pulled it out. It scotched his hand and he dropped it abruptly into the snow.

He remained on his knees for a few seconds more before the pain caught up to him and he fell backwards into the snow which was quickly beginning to stain an ugly red. He stared to at the moon hanging above him as the world began to fade before his eyes.

Inside the ballroom no one raised any alarm. The gunshot had been overwhelmed by talk and music. Thog cursed quietly just as he finally lost the world.

***

Thog woke feeling sick. His entire body hurt but the side of his abdomen especially did. He could still feel the burning under his skin in that area. He felt heavy. It might have been the veritable mountain of blankets but it was more probably a result of the blood loss and the burning of iron.

“Tell me you didn't do this.” Kyl'il's voice held a sharp quality. He focused on listening but kept his eyes closed and his breathing even.

“No.” The Queen sounded bored. But then he wasn't really surprised. “If Thog died by the hands of someone I sent it would be a disaster.” Kyl'il sighed.

“At least you understand that,” she said. She didn't sound overly pleased with the Queen's callous attitude.

“It is a pity, though.” Thog could feel the Queen's gaze, filled with contempt, even though he couldn't see it. “The useless boy can't even die right. Why is he so determined to keep living, do you think?”

Thog kept himself as calm as he could. If he broke the illusion of sleep now he honestly didn't know what she would do. He had always known that she wanted him gone, that he was an eyesore. Hell, he'd cried about it enough as a kid. Even though at the time he hadn't been sure why he was crying.

He'd never actually heard her say it, though. She was so flippant about it. Like his death would affect her less than a stubbed toe. He realised with sinking feeling in his gut that he had somehow still been clinging to the idea that _somehow_ he mattered to her. If only in that his death would cause her trouble.

“I'm pretty sure it's out of spite,” Kyl'il said. “You have never been a good mother. You are a good Queen but you let old anger take president over the love you should have for _your_ son. He is as much as child of the Realm as he is of Alaran. His blood is Fae and if anything, this should only prove it to you.” Thog focused on keeping his breath steady as he waited for the Queen's response.

“I think I've been here long enough.” He heard the scraping of the chair as she stood up. “He is the child of my body and as such I will adhere to the law. But I do not have to like it.” Her steps were brisk as she walked to the door and out. Kyl'il sighed.

“There was a time when I, too, held prejudice over reason,” she said quietly. “And, my friend, it did not end well.” She followed the Queen's footsteps out the door. It closed with a soft click behind her.

Thog opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He let the pain in his abdomen be his focus and ground him so he didn't spiral. It wasn't healthy but it was the only thing he had, stuck in bed and immobile as he was.

***

He had more visitors over the day. All of his siblings showed up at least once save for Lin but she hadn't been seen in a while and no one knew where she was so Thog couldn't exactly fault her for that.

Xin poked his head in around noon to wish him a happy belated birthday. Thog was fairly certain he didn't mean that and knew exactly how bad his timing was. In fact Thog was pretty sure Xin wouldn't have spoken to him at all had it not been for the assassination attempt.

Zalvetta and Inien came around an hour later. Zalvetta took his customary place in the corner as Inien settled on the chair next to Thog's bed. To his own surprise Thog was the first to speak.

“On the top ten list of worst fucking birthdays I've ever hand, not counting the day I was actually born, that was _pretty fucking bad._ ” He continued staring at the ceiling.

“They found the assassin if that makes it any better,” Zalvetta spoke up. Thog sighed and began to try to sit up. He cursed loudly as a burning pain shot through his abdomen.

“Fuck. Not really. __Shit_ _ that hurts.” He clutched at his side, almost doubled over.

“No shit,” Inien said dryly, pushing him back against the pillows so he was sitting up. “I'm honestly a bit impressed you're still here.” Thog glared at her.

“Gee thanks,” he said with considerable sarcasm. Inien beamed at him.

“On that note you're going to have another scar to add to your collection.” She reached over and lifted the edge of his shirt, inspecting the bandages with a critical eye. Thog shoved her away unceremoniously.

“Yeah I figured,” he said. Zalvetta settled down on the chair in the corner, quietly scanning the room. His eyes landed on several trays of seemingly untouched food on the bedside table.

“Have you actually eaten anything today?” he asked. Thog glanced out the window as the snow gently falling outside.

“Haven't had much of an appetite,” he said. “What with the fucking hole in my side.” He continued staring out the window only to jump somewhat when something hit his chest and fell down into his lap. He turned to stare at the apple that was now neatly situated on the blanket.

“Eat.” Inien's voice left no room for argument. Thog looked over to the trays by the side of his bed and noted one of them was missing an apple. Presumably the one Inien had tossed at him.

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands a few times. He showed no real signs of actually considering doing what she had told him to, though.

“Lets put it this way,” Inien said. “Either you eat that or I hex you.” Thog shot her a withering look but bit into the apple regardless. Inien chuckled.

***

That was how it started. From then on whenever he wasn't eating for whatever reason, when he was sick, when he was working too hard, as long as he was at the castle when it happened Inien would show up and throw and apple his way. It became her way of reminding him to take care of himself.

Zalvetta wouldn't be far behind. On the rare occasions that he refused the apple Zalvetta was in charge of bothering him in every conceivable way until he caved. This usually involved way too much of a tiny, yellow bird hopping across his desk and messing up his paperwork or pecking at his window at completely ungodly hours of the morning.

But good days rarely last long. Zalvetta was an assassin more than he was heir to the Ban Lands and there were people in Northall who did not like that. Zalvetta saw it in time and fled into the night. He told no one where he went and from what Thog heard of him beyond that he kept his visits to the Ban Lands unpredictable.

Inien overstayed her welcome not long after. Maybe it was her quick, biting tongue, maybe it was her wit. Maybe it was just her friendship with him. Whatever the reason was, the Queen grew tired of her. She was banished before Thog woke the next morning.

The official reason was listed as conspiracy to harm a member of the royal family. Thog smelled the bullshit a mile away but Inien had been the mortal caretaker of a field of wild flowers. A maker of teas imbued with magic, true, but no one the court cared much about. Her disappearance was barely even noticed.

He left the castle for the Shrouded Isles. He spent more and more time in his home there and worked closely with Kyl'il. He didn't think about Inien. He didn't think about Zalvetta. He never ate apples.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of longer than I intended but w/e. Basically here, have the reason for why emotions are delivered via apples. Also the story of one of Thog's scars. Well, in the Siblings universe (yes he does have this scar in canon I checked the shirtless Thog).


End file.
